


Ванна

by KisVani



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: F/M, post BvS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Тоска по умершим никогда не отпускает, а единственный способ не последовать за ними — жить дальше





	Ванна

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: между фильмами Batman vs Superman и Justice League, AU, ООС в глазах читателя, упоминается канонная смерть персонажа.

В те редкие вечера, когда Альфред исчезал по своим делам, Брюс чувствовал себя невозможно одиноким. Даже призраки прошлого: всех тех, кого он не спас и не защитил за двадцать лет, которые пробыл Бэтменом, и те обходили его стороной.

Хорошо, что с недавнего времени он не обязан был оставаться один.

И даже не обязан был оставаться в Готэме.

— Прости, что снова так внезапно приехал, — сказал Брюс, когда Лоис распахнула дверь. — Надеюсь, у тебя нет других гостей?

Она пропустила его в квартиру, прежде чем ответить:

— Будто ты не знаешь, кто ко мне ходит и что я делаю.

— Обычно я не настолько пристально слежу за тобой, но перед визитами всегда проверяю твое рабочее расписание, — честно признался Брюс.

И окинул Лоис внимательным взглядом: джинсы, темная блузка из плотной ткани, волосы собраны в хвост, сама без обуви, но скинутые кроссовки валяются у двери, сумочка — там же.

— Ты должна была вернуться с работы, — сказал Брюс.

— Я и вернулась, — Лоис подобралась, словно готовилась защищаться. — Только что.

От нее пахло пылью, известкой и чем-то похожим на отбеливатель. Брюс устало вздохнул, уже догадываясь, где была Лоис. И снова подумал, что стоит следить за ней круглосуточно.

— Я же просил не приходить на руины «Кадмуса», — сказал он. — Мы уже это обсуждали…

Она стащила резинку с волос и мотнула головой, позволяя волосам рассыпаться по плечам.

— Вы все хотите, чтобы я горевала и писала какие-то глупые заметки, — сказала Лоис не зло, скорее устало, — Перри, Марта, ты. Даже я иногда этого хочу, а потом вспоминаю, что я не за тем шла в журналистику.

— Потому ты ведешь расследования в свободное время и никому не говоришь, где ты пропадаешь? — уточнил Брюс. — Очень разумно, что тут скажешь.

Лоис поджала губы, а потом снова мотнула головой и сказала:

— Заткнись.

И добавила, будто обращаясь к самой себе:

— Будь ты по-настоящему против — нашел бы способ помешать.

Брюс улыбнулся, взял ее руку, потянул вверх и чуть склонился, чтобы церемонно коснуться губами тыльной стороны ладони.

— Я никогда не мог помешать женщинам делать то, чего бы они хотели, — сказал Брюс, отпуская ладонь Лоис.

— Всем женщинам в твоей жизни? — спросила та: ее щеки слегка покраснели, едва заметно в свете единственной лампочки под потолком.

Брюс собрался было ответить: «Всем», но вспомнил холодную воду, безвольное тело на руках, клацанье зубов около своего уха, собственный удар. Он покачал головой и сказал:

— Не тогда, когда дело касалось чужих жизней.

Лоис кивнула, будто не ждала другого ответа.

— Я должна помыться, — заметила она, — постарайся не исчезать никуда хотя бы полчаса, ладно?

Ответа Брюса Лоис дожидаться не стала — скользнула в сторону ванной. Скрипнула дверь, раздался шум льющейся воды. Оставалось только вздохнуть и пройти в крошечную гостиную. Удивительно, как в этой квартире Лоис и Кларк умудрялись жить вдвоем: Брюс чувствовал себя так, будто зачем-то решил забраться в чей-то домик на дереве. А то и вообще — кукольный, из тех, что выставляют на витринах в преддверие Рождества.

Брюс опустился на скрипнувший диван с блекло-желтой обивкой и прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе вспомнить. Вспомнить, как, спустя месяц после похорон и Супермена, и Кларка Кента, он приехал в Метрополис и встретил Лоис Лейн у мемориала. Как сам подошел к ней и спросил, не позволит ли она угостить ее кофе.

Она посмотрела на него со злостью и раздражением, взглядом человека, в чье горе слишком часто вмешиваются посторонние. Взглядом, который Брюс нередко видел в зеркале.

А потом Лоис узнала его, и ярость исчезла, уступив место растерянности.

— Лучше угостите меня чаем, — сказала она, не глядя на Брюса, — от кофе уже тошнит.

Позже Лоис сидела напротив него, цветок жасмина плавал в ее чашке, и Брюс попросил:

— Расскажите мне о нем. Пожалуйста. Мне нужно знать.

Лоис невесело улыбнулась.

— Я никогда не встречала никого похожего на Кларка Кента, — начала она. — Наше знакомство началось с загадки и моего расследования…

С тех пор прошло время. Кто-то бы сказал, что слишком мало, но Брюс пережил достаточно потерь, чтобы знать: никогда не бывает мало, много или достаточно. Тоска по умершим не отпускает, но единственный способ не последовать за ними — жить дальше. И это — не предательство.

Он посмотрел на часы и поднялся с дивана. Прошло больше тридцати минут, вряд ли с Лоис что-то произошло, скорее всего, просто задумалась, но ему нужно было убедиться, что она не пострадала во время своей вылазки на руины. Кто знает, что она могла встретить у «Кадмуса» с ее-то везением.

Внутренних замков в этой квартире не было вовсе, но Брюс тактично постучал.

— Заходи, проверишь, не отрастила ли я себе хвост и жабры, — тонкая дверь едва заглушала голос Лоис, будто ее и не было.

Брюс шагнул внутрь, во влажное тепло, почти незаметное сейчас, посреди лета. Лоис спокойно смотрела на него, не смущаясь и не делая вид, что смущается. Ее одежда лежала на полу, напоминая сброшенную змеиную кожу.

— Если тебе не сложно, забрось в корзинку для грязного белья, пожалуйста, — попросила Лоис, закрывая глаза.

Она сидела в старой небольшой ванне так, что ее грудь не полностью скрывалась под водой. Да и будь иначе: Лоис не любила взбивать пену, так что простора воображению не оставалось. 

Брюс выполнил ее просьбу и отправил вещи Лоис в корзину, а потом присмотрелся к ее телу. Пока без каких-то посторонних мыслей, только отмечая: следы от слишком тугого пояса джинсов, царапина на руке — скорее всего, сама же в раздражении и вцепилась в собственное запястье, слегка воспалившийся застарелый ожог около колена, тоже торчащего из воды.

— Мне иногда кажется, что у тебя тоже есть рентгеновское зрение, — Лоис открыла глаза и теперь поглядывала на него.

Брюс представил, как подходит ближе, приседает у ванны, как склоняется, вдыхая запах шампуня и кожи, как касается языком соска Лоис, как он твердеет под его губами, как слышит прерывистый вздох, как чувствует пальцы в своих волосах, как вбирает ее сосок в рот, посасывая, и Лоис откидывается на бортик, а вода из ванны все больше выплескивается на пол. Представил, как ныряет рукой под воду, ведет ладонью по животу Лоис, вниз, к ее паху, к горячему входу, как отрывается от ее груди, чтобы увидеть, как Лоис прикусывает губу, когда его пальцы оказываются внутри нее.

— Боюсь, с Кларком мне не сравниться, — покачал головой Брюс, отгоняя видение, — я не такой молодой и ловкий. Я не рискну забираться к тебе в ванну.

Лоис рассмеялась.

— С Кларком ты точно не сравнишься, — объяснила она, — он мог залезть ко мне, не раздеваясь и не снимая обуви.

Брюс представил эту сцену и поморщился.

— Серьезно? — спросил он. — Он так делал?

— Да, — ответила Лоис. — Я даже с ним не ругалась — бессмысленно, он не понимал, что не так.

Брюс не мог дать точного описания всем своим противоречивым эмоциям, потому только и сказал:

— Это… не то, что я бы хотел о нем знать.

Лоис опять рассмеялась, но, как с ней порой бывало, перешла на всхлипы и прикрыла лицо ладонями. Брюс шагнул вперед и присел у ванны, касаясь ладонями ее вздрагивающих плеч.

— Прости, прости, я опять вспомнила о нем. Я думала… думала, что…

— Тише, не говори ничего, — попросил Брюс.

Как и всегда, эта вспышка быстро миновала, и Лоис глубоко вздохнула, но он не торопился отстраняться.

— Я, наверное, самая худшая подружка на свете, — пробормотала она, — постоянно вспоминаю своего бывшего и рыдаю. А раз он умер, ты даже не можешь пойти и надрать ему зад.

— Будем считать, что я неплохо справился, пока он еще был жив, — ответил Брюс и добавил, боясь, что передумает: — переезжай ко мне, в Готэм. Или, по крайней мере, приезжай. Там будет меньше напоминаний… о Кларке.

Лоис фыркнула и обернулась к Брюсу, в глазах ее уже плескалось веселье. Усталое и немного больное, но веселье.

— И ванна у тебя, наверное, больше.

— Да. Намного больше, — ответил Брюс.


End file.
